Three Months to Live
by TimberlineWolf
Summary: Emyth Castor, a young man with a love of dinosaurs, is suddenly told that he has only three months left to live. So, what does anyone with a love of natural history and the knowledge that it's still around do? He goes to die with dinosaurs! Follow, as he lives his last three months, on Jurrasic Park. T for language
1. Chapter 0: Dying

**Lax: got this idea today while reading some Fanfic. more to come soon... maybe**

**Penny: he'll get it done. we'll be riding him on it until he does. Right Forge?**

**Forge: oh, yeah. like that worked with the other four stories we tried that on! one of 'em was mine! and the other one never even got written!**

**Penny: 'least you had a story! i still don't have one!**

**Forge: 'hm' maybe he'll put you in this one. ;P**

**Penny: 'sighs' somehow i doubt it. in any case he will at least write one more chapter for this one-**

**Lax: FEED ME REVIEWS!**

**Forge: oh, yeah, that. especially if he gets lots of good reviews from this**

**Lax: REVIEWS! AAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Penny: Hell, i think he'd take ANY reviews!**

**Forge: True 'nods'**

**Penny: oh! by the way if your confused as to whose who, Lax is the Author. Forge and I are what you might call 'shoulder angel/demons'**

**Forge: if you can tie a knot around the sun with cotton thread. we're more like muses than anything else. we just also happen to double as '_GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSE!_' consciences too. too bad we don't do a very good job.**

**Lax: Hey, guys?**

**Forge/Penny: yeah?**

**Lax: _Shove off!_**

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

"Hello Mr. Castor."

"Please Doc, it's been five months already. Just call me Myth. Everyone I know does."

"As you wish. We've got the test results in. And we know what's causing those headaches you've been having." The doctor gave a heavy sigh, never a good sign in his experience.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense until I die Doc! Tell me what it is!" His slightly humorous sarcastic jibe seemed to hit unexpectedly hard, another bad sign. Then it clicked.

"I _am_ dying, aren't I?"

The tone was flat, almost uncaring. It wasn't a question, but a statement. The doctor gave another sigh, though it was a little mixed between relief that he didn't have that much more to break, irritation at being interrupted and the original guilt of having to deliver such dire news in the first place.

"Yes Myth. I'm afraid you have a brain tumor." The doctor paused again to let the information sink in.

"Well that's not _terrible_, is it? I thought tumors were deal-able?"

"In most circumstances, yes. Unfortunately yours is a, how do I put it, a 'double-edged lose-lose' scenario." He pulled some MRI images and put them on the display. "You see here, the tumor is small enough, and positioned in such a way that no real damage is done to any of your major functions, apart from your headaches. Unfortunately, the position that makes it more or less 'benign', and yes I know that makes no sense, but bear with me-"

"Actually, it, makes, perfect sense." Myth pointed out calmly.

"Oh. Well. Good. Anyway as I was saying, the position that makes it cause no serious harm also makes it too dangerous to try removing via surgery. It would shred your brain, to be perfectly honest."

"Well, that's certainly not the way to go then." The doctor seemed a little unnerved at his patients nonchalantness toward his own dire state of health, but was grateful nonetheless that he didn't have to try to calm a man who went into hysterics because he was just told he was dying. Those were always the hardest to deal with.

"Quite. The only other option for removal in such cases, would be to wait for it to grow enough to reach safely. However in your case, that would do about as much good as trying to remove it now, as by the time it gets that big, the damage will have already been done."

"Whell. I guess that's that then. Kinda sucks. How long have I got, in your estimate?"

"About three months."

"That long? Hmm, that's not too bad. 'Least it's not three weeks. Or _days._"

"I have to say, Myth. You seem to be taking this news awfully well, considering you're only twenty-five."

"Hmm? Oh, that. I had a bout with severe apathetic depression about six months ago. For ten years. You learn to take things in stride with that kind of attitude." He huffed a laugh.

"What was that song again? 'Big Yellow Taxi'. _'You don' know what ya got till it's gone.'_ No. I'm not gonna curl up. I never did. I got three months left?" The man in his mid-twenties looked at his doctor for the past five months. He stood and smiled. A smile of pure contentment.

"Then Doc," He shook his hand. "It's been a real pleasure knowing you. Thanks for everything these past few months. Now, I need to get going." He started picking up his coat and things.

"Where to, Myth?"

"Where to Doc? To Live. To have the time of a lifetime." He gave a dark chuckle that seemed to make the hairs on the doctors neck stand on end.

_** "Where else? To Jurassic Park."**_


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

**Penny: See? I told he'd get this done soon! :)**

**Forge: yeah, well there isn't much**

**Penny: Oh be quiet Forge! we're still on shaky ground here with this one**

**Lax: Lay Down Hunter, Thank you for your generous review :), no matter how rude it was, you still took the time to do it!**

**Penny: and by the way, LOTS of authors on this site do these stupid self conver's. only difference is that most of them are usually with the stories characters**

**Forge: enough Penny, I doubt he cares anyway.**

**Lax: REVIEWS! SPARTAN REVIEWS!**

**Forge: yeah yeah. please review before the moron goes more insane. **

**Lax: STORY TIME!**

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

"Wait, you mean actually _want_ to go to the island with giant monster demon things that'll tear you to shreds? You realize that's crazy, right?"

The boat captain that Emyth Castor had hired to take him out to Isla Nublar was having second thoughts as to whether or not he should be taking this commission. No matter how badly he needed the money.

"Oh of Course! But then, that's half the point. You see, I don't expect to live long either way."

Myth gave a slight fey smile. He had expected this. No-one in their right mind, or at least with any _sense_ would willingly want to go to that accursed island. Especially if they already knew what was there.

"And by the way, they aren't monsters. Nor are they demons. They're _dinosaurs_. Completely natural beings... Once upon a time." He chuckled at his backwards humor.

"Whatever, I don't care. They're big, and they kill you. That's all I need to know."

"So do sharks and elephants and many others." Myth pointed out the flaw in the mans logic. The captain just gave him a deadpan glare and ignored the jibe.

"Also, it's illegal to go there in the first place. And, even if it wasn't, I don't wanna go anywhere _near_ that place!"

Myth lost his mirth, and rested his chin on his fist.

"Laws are for the living. I don't aim to come back. And it's a good thing you don't. I don't want you too either. Too risky to your health. I want instead for your to take me about a mile or so away, and leave me in a little row boat. I'll take it the rest of the way."

This last bit, grim as it sounded, did reassure the captain. A little.

"Ookay, if you say so. When do you want to leave?"

"Two days from now. Early."

"Very well. See you in two days time Mr. uh... what was it again?"

"Myth. Myth Castor. Pleasure doing business with you."

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

"Dude. I thought you were going there to die! What the hell's up with all the knives?"

When Myth had shown up at the docks to board the boat, he was decked with at least twenty knives of varying sizes, all strapped to different parts of his body. From giant cooking knives and professional hunting knives, down to tiny shanks and shivs Hanging from his belt were three 8" survival/hunting knives, strapped to his thighs were a series of six medium to small steak knives and four large survivalist swiss army knives. hanging on his lower back in a sheath-like apparatus were six of the very large 10"-12" cooking knives. On his arms he had vambrace style sheaths with the handles pointing thumb-ward for easy withdrawal. there were others scattered here and there, but they weren't immediately visible to the captain. All in all, he looked ready for a small, but extremely close and brutal war.

"Hunting. And i'm more going there as a _place_ to die. I fully intend to live my last few months to their fullest; not keel over and die the minute I reach shore. Where would be the point in that!?" Myth laughed the last sentence for all as if it we were the greatest joke in the world.

"In any case, that's not your concern. Here. Help me load these boxes in."

Myth handed the still stunned man a large box of supplies then picked up the only other one and brought in onto the boat. He felt excitement course through him like fire as the boat took off into the early morning mist. This was going to be the best three months of his life ever.

**Penny: huh, I guess he was right, not much at all. Oh well! mostly just setting things up right now I guess. We should get to see the actual island next time. and lets hope these get longer**


	3. Chapter 2: First Night

**Lax: Well, here we are again**

**Forge: nice. three chapters, hey, keep this up and mabey you'll have a story with more than four chapters! 'sniggers'**

**Penny: Forge be nice! at least we didn't have to bug him about this one**

**Forge: true. true**

**Lax: thank you once again for your review Lay Down Hunter. btw, i'm getting too lazy to write your name out, so from now on your just Hunter.(it's kinda the only part of your name i can ever remember on my own ^^; ) Btw! we finally get see the island this time! and yes the chapters will longer. at least a little**

**Forge: finally! it's only been two chapters!**

**Penny: Hurray! now stop it Forge!**

**Forge: hey, where's Lax?**

**'looks around'**

**~_REEEEVIEEEEWWWWWSS!~_**

**Forge: 'facepalms' crap. he's and turned into a FanFic Zombie.**

**ZombieLax:'groaning' ****~_REEVIEWWSS!_****_REEVIEWWSS!_**~

******_Penny: Quick! Feed him Reviews before he evolves into the brain eating kind from lack of food!  
Let's get outta here Forge! Forge?_**

******_Forge: 'long gone'_**

******_Penny: DAMN IT FORGE! 'runs after his erstwhile comrade in thoughts'_**

******_-_-|.|+|.|-_-_**

Myth took a deep breath and smiled after he pulled his boat up onto the shore of Isla Nublar; his home for the next few months 'till he died. All around him were trees, cliffs, and the surrounding sandbar he'd shore'd himself on.

After taking out his gear, which turned out to be a couple heavy duty canvas camping cases converted into a backpack and shoulder pack by the addition of shoulder straps, he looked back to the boat he had arrived on. It was a lightweight model, made to be easily transported over land by hand. It would serve as his temporary shelter for the time being, until he found something better. With a grunt, he grabbed it too and hauled it up and over his back with the ease of someone long used to big, heavy loads. Though Myth had never really been in the military, he had always had a tendency to travel loaded with stuff as if he was.

After about an hour of wandering the beach, he finally found a suitable way into the jungle; most of it being blocked by head high roots. As he made his way in he remained ever alert to all the sounds around him, trying to remain as silent as possible while still maintain a decent speed. Not easy, given the terrain. In the far distance, a series of barks and trebles could be heard, and in the other direction, through just as far hopefully, a low pitched roar that reminded him ever so vaguely of a stopping diesel-something sounded.

Tyrannosaur that second one. Myth had seen the footage of the Rex in San Diego. In fact, he had owned every single bit of footage shot at that time he could get a hold of in one form or another. Mostly pirated downloads of TV recordings, though there were also pictures from news papers and other online sources. He knew that sound, and that to approach its source required extreme caution and stealth; something he was not in a position to do just yet.

The barking and shrieks were not so familiar. But then, nothing but the T-Rex had ever been brought off the island into the media spotlight, so that was not surprising But it did bring to mind something he had heard one Allan Grant say in one of his conferences on dinosaurs and his experiences on the island. Velociraptors. Velociraptors had shown significant intelligence and team coordination skills. Something that required a relatively diverse vocabulary in some form. Myth had a pressing suspicion that it was the raptors he had heard. And that meant find shelter, fast. If he was to last anything beyond a night on this wonderful, dangerous island, he needed to find a safe place to stay.

"Well, better get moving." He continued his trudge into the jungle, still keeping in mind to remain as ever vigilant as possible.

-_-|.|+|.|-_-

He was still wandering when the sun began to set. As he scanned the trees, he noted how the sound of chirping had been getting steadily closer. And more numerous.

'Ah! My first encounter! Better pick a tree quick, and get up it. I'm not really ready to face a lot of anything yet.' He quickly found one that he deemed suitable. With a broad sturdy trunk covered in vines, and a lot of large branches up high. He could even bring his boat up there. He'd brought a couple lengths of mountain climbing rope in his side bag. He dropped the boat in some bushes near the base of the tree and started climbing. He had just barely managed to get to the first branch, when he saw just what was pursuing him.

Below, a large group of small green theropods stalked into the area he was just in.

'Small theropod, hunts in large groups. Let me see.' Myth reviewed everything he knew about dinosaurs in general, and about those on Jurassic Park in particular 'Procompsagnathus. Compies. Have to be. Can't be raptors, they don't have the sickles.' As he continued to observe from his perch on the branch, he noticed they were looking for something. Stalking around, looking at the ground and plants, sniffing the air. One of them let out a shriek as it moved into a bush. The bush he had put his boat in. 'oh well. least it doesn't matter too much. it's like they can, or would want to, do anything to it.'

After about half an hour, they left, thankfully never looking up, and about ten minutes later when the coast sounded clear, Myth made his way back down, having left his gear higher up in the tree. He had, however left one end of his rope tied around another branch and threw the rest of it down to the ground before descending He tied the rope to the boat, and climbed back up the tree to haul it in.

Once he settled everything to satisfaction and made himself a comfy little 'nest', he settled himself down in it and looked out to enjoy the view, which was wonderful.

"So boys, how do you think our first day in Prehistoric Paradise went?"

** "Rather boring, actually."**

_ "Well we have only been here for a few hours, Forge."_

"And we managed to last until nightfall. Not bad as far I'm concerned."

** "You wouldn't care if you were being eviscerated by a raptor! Hell you'd probably think it was cool!"**

"Eh, not quite. I'd find the experience exhilarating to be sure, but i can assure you Forge, my survival needs still drive. I'd be fighting tooth, claw, knife, stick, whatever to get out of there alive. You need have little to fear there."

** "Hmm. So, what about you Penny? What do you think of our current situation?"**

_ "Well, it certainly blows that we're going to die in eleven weeks, but hey! This __is__ pretty cool! We get live with Dinosaurs! And with nobody else around, we can talk as much as we want! No more fear of weird looks!"_

"Penny, people gave me weird looks all the time. Whether I was talking to you guys or not."

_ "Meh, whatever."_

** "So, we got any plans for tomorrow?"**

"Explore, Forge. Explore and observe."

_ "How 'bout food?"_

"We got enough to last the first week. After that, we hunt."

_ "Don't you think we should practice that 'hunting' thing __before__ we run out of food Lax?"_

"Oh don't worry, Penny. We will, we will. But we need to be sure not encroach on any raptors territory. Remember, they hunt in packs and are wicked smart. we can't let our guard down around them."

** "So, how about the one at the base of the tree?"**

_ "_W_h_a_t_?_!_"

Myth looked down to the base of the tree to see, what appeared to be, a small theropedic dinosaur, no bigger than a golden retriever, though much longer with that tail. It looked up at him with large eyes, clearly adapted for night hunting. it made no move,and neither did Myth. They just stared at each other, or rather, stared each other down. Finally, with a slight increased glare and touch of snarl from Myth, it moved on into the night.

_ "So?"_**"What was it?"**

He sighed. Now, more then ever, he was glad he had such good eyes.

"Troodon. Night hunters. Cousin to the raptors. They have that signature toe claw."

He sighed in irritation as his headache came on again. They weren't very bad, yet. But they were getting steadily worse as days went by.

** "You alright Lax? It's, getting kinda cramped up in here."**

"Yeah, just the tumor. Irritating little thing." He sighed again as he closed his eyes, ignoring the pain. "It must've been a loner. It didn't try calling for others at least."

_ "Mabey they hunt in singles."_

** "Or it was only a scout, on the edge of their territory."**

"In either case, let's say we get some sleep now, shall we lads?"

** "Sounds like a plan to me."**

_ "Righto Lax! Gudn'ah All! Be Here in the Morning!"_

** "Gudn'ah Penny, Gudn'ah Lax. Be Here in the Morning."**

"Gudn'ah Forge, Penny. 'yawn', Be Here in the Morning."

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

**Penny:...**

**Forge: well Penny, look at that! we made it in! WE ACTUALLY MADE IT INTO THE STORY! XD  
'laughs in welcome surprise'**

**Penny:...**

**Forge: Penny? you alright over there?**

**'touches Penny, Penny falls.'**

**Forge: damn! i guess the excitement was too much for him, he fainted standing up! 'laughs some more, dragging Penny away to wherever they go'**

**'Lax pops in outta nowhere land'**

**Lax: Well Hunter, there you ya go! you've now met Forge and Penny. :)  
Now, if you'll excuse me 'puts zombie face back on and grins' Imma go chase those two now!**

**'runs off after Forge and Penny loudly moaning '_reviews'!'_**


	4. Chapter 3: Raptors

**Lax: Well! I'm finally done with this one!**

**Forge: Took you long enough! Didn't help you were 'muffled'**

**Lax: Eeyeah, let's leave that for later, 'Kay Forge?**

**Forge: 'Huff' Fine**

**Penny: Hunter, we once again thank you for your continued reviews. **

**Lax: Keep on Trucking Dude. Because you amuse me, and I like to be amused! XD**

**Forge: Now, please Review, before Lax does something crazy again**

**Lax: Whatever do you mean Forge? I'm not doing anything!**

**Penny: Then why are you standing there dressed as a creepy clown dragging a bloody ax?**

**Lax: 'grins evily while closing his eyes and lifts his finger' Now, That, is a secret!**

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

Myth woke early the next morning. He stretched, and marveled at how well he had slept. The sound of birds and insects fill the early morning mist. As he rubbed the last of the sleep out of his eyes he began planning for the day.

'Well, better figure out where I'm going.'

_'Don't forget to eat, Lax. We're hungry too ya'know.'_

He chuckled in exasperation. "Yes, Penny, I know."

He dug into his pack and took out one of his travel cakes, made of dried meat, fruits, nuts, and held together in a puck with rendered animal fat. It wasn't bad, but then, he had been eating them for the past five years, inspired by Jean A. Auels 'Earth's Children' books. As he stood finishing off his breakfast to survey the area, he noted with interest a herd of long-necked brachiosaurs off to the northwest. Well, that way seemed as good a place as any.

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

Myth sat surveying the large grassy clearing in another tree, the rest of his gear, including the boat, was up in the tree with him. He had debated for awhile as to whether or not he should leave it all there, but had concluded with some input from Forge and Penny, that it was highly unlikely that he would be able to find the same tree again in the dark. So, he trooped on through the jungle until he got to the clearing, found another good tree, and repeated the process from last night.

He was out on a long branch to get a better view of the dinosaurs in the clearing. He smiled to himself. He had been studying dinosaurs since he was five years old, and to him, the really was paradise. He was a veritable walking encyclopedia of almost everything dinosaurs, though mostly having to do with identification, habitat, and behavior. For the most part he mildly interested about the history and back-story of the finding of the initial fossils, and only in so far as it related to it's name, habitat, behavior, and what it looked like so as to identify. However, this meant that he could simply look at a dinosaur and be able to identify it. while this wasn't such a feat with animals in the hadrosaur and ceratopsian families, it was much more difficult to do with various closely related species of theropods and sauropods. It had always been a source of immense pride for him, he deep well of knowledge.

In the clearing before him he could no less than fifty dinosaurs of varying species, probably more. A mixed herd. The most noticeable of course, were the sauropods. Brachiosaurs, Apatasaurs, and Mamenchisaurs, all of whom were busily grazing the various hights of the canopy and plains. Below them, tens of small, bipedal herbivores Othnielia, Dryosaurus, and Microceratops, dashed about hither and to, snapping up whatever the great giants dropped in their browsing. In a separate area, a herd of at least thirty Gallimimus ran about, foraging for plants and edible bugs. Closer to the trees, a lone stegosaurus lumbered about. Farther out spread a lake of pristine clarity, fed and drained by a large river. Surrounding a large part of the lake, a mixed herd of Hadrosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, and Parasaurolophus, cooling themselves in the water and enjoying the tender plants near the waters edge. Myth breathed in deep. Yes. This was indeed, his paradise.

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

Myth sat there for several hours, observing the herds, and conversing with Penny and Forge. They were an interesting pair, those two. At first, they had simply been a means for him to slow down his thinking process by talking out loud to himself. But, as time went on, they began to take on a life of their own. What were once just a couple of voices used to argue with himself had become a full blown, if extremely minor, case of split personality disorder with a very slight touch of schizophrenia. He wasn't seeing things, but he could hear them.

He was actually quite proud of them. They had, in some small part, been his goal to begin with, inspired by Louis McMaster Bujould's 'Vorkosigan' books, in which one of the main characters had to develop four separate personalities independent from his own to cope with extreme stresses at the time. He called them his 'Black Gang', after the engine workers on the High end Steam powered cruisers that kept the whole thing running in the background. To Myth, Forge and Penny, and, he supposed, himself as Lax, made up his own Black Gang; though it was more for a want of someone to talk to at night than extreme stresses, thankfully.

Now that he thought about it though, something had started to change recently. Forge was always one to point out things the others had missed, but never before had he _seen_ something the others hadn't. He'd have to think on that a little later.

**"Hey! What's going on over there?"**

Forge mentally directed Myth's attention towards the trees to his left, roughly eighty feet away near where the stegosaurus was busy grazing and sunning himself. Not three seconds later, a group of five raptors snuck out of the underbrush, one taking the lead and distracting the huge armored plant-eater, the others quickly yet quietly taking up strategic positions all around it, ready to pounce at a moments notice. once they were all in position, the lead one one gave a harsh shriek. Apparently that was the signal, for the one nearest the animal jumped onto the animals side and began tearing at it with it's huge signature, sickle-shaped toe claws. The doomed animal bellowed in terror and pain as the rest of the pack began to leap upon it, always staying on the same side as the first one, though two were riding the plates on its back, throwing their weight outwards into the empty side, all the while tearing and biting. Myth watched in fascination as the stegosaurus, finally unable to take the abuse any longer, tipped onto it's empty side. It was incredible how they had managed to take down such a large and dangerous prey without a single injury. Stegosaurs were thought to be extremely though creatures to bring down, thanks to their armored spine and deadly tail spikes. But this pack had brought it down in a matter of minutes!

_"Well! That was something else, now wasn't it!"_

"Yes. Yes it was." Myth was still busy observing the pack, trying to figure out its internal dynamics if he could.

**"So, are those your so famously smart Velociraptors, Lax?"**

Just then Myth noticed something. Their size. they were all roughly his height.

"No." His response was very slow, he was still gazing at them intently.

"Those _aren't_ velociraptors."

**"But, if they aren't velociraptors..."**_"Then what _are_ they?"_

"Utahraptors." Myth's eyes were intent.

**"What? What the hell is a Utahraptor?"**

"You know, it still surprises me that you both don't know all this stuff yet. I mean, you are in my head and all that. you should able to find it."

_"Are you totally cracked? there's no way we can find anything in here of yours! except for what's directly related to us, it's all just in a big massive pile!"_

**"Yeah. we can't make head's or tails of most of it, that's your department Lax, however much of a crappy job you do at it."**

Myth laughed at himself. They always did have a habit of insulting him as an attempt at motivation. it hardly ever worked but it was all they had really.

"In any case. Those're utahraptors. The largest of the Velociraptor family. It seems InGen made a little clerical error in their research department. Actual Velociraptors are only about a third their size."

_"well, in any case, I think we'd do best to stay clear of those like you said."_

"Mabey. Mabey not. it's a guaranty that they'll find me eventually. I think i'd rather set the stage for that encounter myself."

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

**Lax: Well Hunter, as you can see, Forge and Penny are a little more, complicated, than simple imaginary friends. And, if you like survival, and aren't afraid of a little adult content, you should check out Auel's books. they take place during the last Ice Age, the first one is called 'Clan of the Cave Bear'.**

**Penny: Lax. remember the raptors**

**Lax: Oh, yes, thank you Penny. In case anyone's wondering, The Velociraptors in Jurassic Park, or at the very least the movies and games, Are, in fact, utahraptors. This was recently reminded to me by a documentary I saw last week on youtube. Velociraptors are really about a third the size of the raptors in the movies, though it's very understandable why they decided they weren't big enough.**

**Forge: Can we tell them now?**

**Lax: What? oh, right. 'sigh' i suppose i can. The story will be getting a little more interesting inthe near future, hopefully. I've written the greater part of two chapters now that take place around mabey 7 & 10. the problem i'm having, is writing the intervening parts to get to them. But! I have a great deal of certainty that i will get to them. No big bets though, i tend to dry up fast**

**All: TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reminder and Discovery

**Penny: Hey guys, We're Back! :D  
Forge: took him long enough.  
Lax: Hey! I've been busy lately!  
Forge: That's true i s'pose. guess i have to give you that one  
Penny: So anyway, Sorry we've been gone so long, real life decide to come knocking a while back  
Lax: Anywhoo, We once again thank you for your continued reveiws :) as to your question about the books i mentioned earlier, i don't know about reading directly online, but i know you can download the ebooks for it somewhere. Also, I'd like to thank Old Chuck for your reviews. so Hunter, I guess your not alone anymore! :D  
Forge: The song in this chapter is I'm Still Here by the GooGoo Dolls, from Treasure Planet  
Penny: Remember to Review Please! :D  
Lax:...  
Forge: Lax? You there?  
****Lax:****...****...**  
Penny: Helloo? Lax?  
**Lax:********...****...********...****...**  
Forge: Okay what the hell?  
Penny: Bet you ten Sclero's he's gonna jump us.  
Forge:Yeah, probly.  
**Lax:****************...****...********...****...****************...****...********...****...****  
**Forge: Whatever, just read the story

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

He made his way back to his tree and began to make plans for contact with the raptors.

_"So, what have we got in mind?"_

"You'll see soon enough Penny. Just be patient."

**"You should know by now that we're not very good at that Lax"** Forge chuckled.

Myth did likewise, "Yes, I know Forge. Well if you're that curious you'll just have to follow along then."

Just then a blinding headache struck so suddenly that he nearly fell off his branch, large as it was. He clutched at his head, hoping to squeeze the pain away as he usually did. It did sometimes help.

"Son of a Goddamn _**SCHAHCTAHNG!**_"

Belatedly he realized that Penny and Forge were yelling at him in his head, seeing as he was the one currently in possession of his mouth.

_"LAX? LAX! What the hell's wrong!?"_

**"Lax! Are you alright? What Happened?!"**

He wanted to respond, but it seemed the migraine had stolen his tongue for the moment, both physical and mental. It was five minutes before it passed and he could answer them. Needless to say they were not pleased.

Huffing, he tried to reassure them, "I'm fine. It's passed off now. KeintAR!, but that was bad."

_"Like Hell you Are! What the hell was That?! Why did it only hit you?"_

**"And don't you even think about trying to cover this up Lax! I will DIG for the answer if I have to and you Will Not Like It!"**

"Easy, guys, easy. it's not like it's all that unexpected. I have a brain tumor, remember? It's killing me? I'm just surprised that this hasn't happened earlier."

**"Oh. yeah. that's right. That."**

_"I guess we forgot about that." _

Silence ensued as all thought about the reason they were even on the island in the first place.

_"That still doesn't explained why it only hit you."_

**"That is true. We're all in here, so why would the tumor only effect you?"**

"I don't know. I'm not a specialist on tumors. in any case, there's nothing to be done about it save carry on through it. So that is what we'll do."

He took a steadying breath and tried to relax his tensed muscles, still strained from the pain.

**"Well?" **_"What now?"_

"We practice tree leaping."

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

A week had since passed, and three more migraine attacks in those first two days. But during the last five, he'd been unafflicted. Tossed it up to the fact that his body had been unused to the activity of leaping from branch to branch like a squirrel while heavily burdened. his heart and lungs and felt close to collapse towards the beginning from the strain. But he got used it quickly enough, already being accustomed to climbing, running, hiking under full load, and other high stamina excersize. He'd also practiced his hunting, though he hadn't managed to actually catch anything yet, mostly he'd just stalked some microceratops he'd seen in among the trees and trowing his knives at a tree next to his. He was getting better, but he was running low on his travel cakes. It was time to hunt for real now.

'Well, boys, here goes nothing'

_'Good luck Lax.' _**'We got your back.'**

'Thanks guys.'

He rapped a rope around his torso bandalier fashion, and set off through the trees.

Despite what many may believe the land of the dinosaurs was not covered and crawling with dinosaurs any more than modern forest were with modern large animals. It took Myth nearly an hour to locate suitable prey within the jungle, him not wanting to risk hunting out in the open plains just yet. It was an othnielia. 'Huh, so they do climb trees after all.'

Paleontollogical evidence had been very inconclusive as to that, due to insufficient fossil specimens, but it had been theorized by one Micheal Crichton, who had been one of the consultants on the creation of the park. He had later written the book Titled after the island documenting the events that unfolded as he thought they might've occurred though at the time of publishing he'd been forced to pass it off as fiction, it had more recently been revealed to be more documentary than fantasy.

**'So, it can climb too.'**

'Seem so.'

_'Well, how're we gonna go at it?'_

'Throwing knives I think. It's far too suited for climbing to try out climbing it.'

Myth readied three of his knives from his perch in his tree above the other climber.

**'Lax, aim for the area to the upper right of its head!'**

'O-kay?' He didn't quite know where Forge got that from, but he did it anyway.

The knife flew true, and the plant-eater, as if by command, moved it's head directly to the spot he'd aimed for. Two seconds after the knife left his hand, the dinosaur was dead with a knife in its skull, right between the eyes. it started to fall, but a foot down it's claw got caught on the vine covered bark, leaving it hanging there for him to grab at his leisure.

_'Great shot!' _**'Well done Lax!'**

'Thanks guys, but how'd you know it was gonna do that Forge?'

**'No idea. Just did.'**

'Huh, interesting.'

With that he collected his kill, cleaned his knife on the moss covering the tree, and headed back 'home'. It seemed that the tree he was staying in was to be his permanent place of residence.

Just as he set off back the way he came though, Forge popped in.

**'Wait up! It's other way.'**

'No, this is the way I took to get here.' Myth was confused,

**'Yes, but we meandered quite a bit along the way. Hometree's that way now.'** Myth got the general impression of a seven o'clock-ish direction, as if being mentally pointed the way.

'How do you know that?' Myth was curious now. He had always navigated based on remembered landmarks and mental map of his route, the only trouble was, it was a little hard to do that in tree tops, so he had adopted a form of checkpointing trees in his head, following the direction of the branches as if they were roads. It worked okay, and he usually could keep track of where he went from what tree and went back the same way.

It seemed Forge could see the route clearly and used it like a map to find the shortcuts back.

**'I just do okay? I was right about the aim wasn't I? just trust me.'**

'Righto!' And off he went with his dinner tied to his back. It wasn't heavy considering what he usually carried, mabey twenty pounds, and he barely even noticed it with it being tied right to his back.

when he got back to 'Hometree' as Forge had called it, he had to admit it was a fitting name, less then fifteen minutes had passed.

"Well, looks I got myself my very own GPS system." he grinned

**"Oh Ha Ha, Very funny." **

_"I was thinking 'interesting' myself actually."_

**"Shut up Penny, he doesn't need any help from you!"**

_"Settle down Forge. I wasn't poking fun, I meant that seriously."_

**"Oh?"**

_"Yeah. I mean, yeah he said it in jest, but for all intents and purposes right now it's true. You told him what what direction to take to get to where needed, and he got there."_

**"Humph. Just so long as you don't go calling me TomTom."**

"Of course not! It's not TomTom, it's ForgeForge!" Myth laughed aloud.

**"Can we eat already!?" **Laughter was heard was quite some time after that.

**- _-|.|+|.|-_-**

Later that night as Myth watched the sunset over the island an impulse struck him. He began to sing.

_~"I am a question to the world, Not an answer to be heard. All a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway… You don't know me, And I'll never be what you want me to be."~_

During the pause, he realized that everything had gotten quiet. But it wasn't a fearful quiet, such as one he would hear if there were a greater predator around. It was calm, peaceful quiet, such one might hear at a concert. Intrigued, he continued.

_~"And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.. You can take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."~_

**'We have guests Lax.' **The thought was quiet, as if by thinking too loud it would startle them off. Looking down at the base of the tree he saw the shining eyes of many dinosaurs, most of them smaller herbivores, though there were also a few troodon. Amazingly, none of them paid the least bit of attention the any of the others. They were all staring up at the tree where he was sitting. It would seem he had an audience.

'huh' He kept singing.

_~"And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. The don't know me, 'Cause I'm not here.~_

_~"And you see the things they never see All you wanted, I could be Now you know me, and I'm not afraid And I wanna tell you who I am Can you help me be a man? They can't break me As long as I know who I am~_

_~"And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me, But I'm still here.~_

_~"They can't tell me who to be, 'Cause I'm not what they see. And the world is still sleepin', While I keep on dreamin' for me. And their words are just whispers And lies that I'll never believe.~_

_~"And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change They're the ones that stay the same.~_

_~"I'm the one now, 'Cause I'm still here. I'm the one, 'Cause I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here."~_

With the last word sung, as if on cue, the trance like state they seemed to be in broke and they all went their separate ways back into the jungle or wherever it was they came from, still predator and prey ignoring each other alike still.

"Well." Myth scratched the side of his chin. "That was interesting. Looks like dinosaurs may have an inherent facination with music. I should do something with that."

_" Interesting as that idea is, how 'bout we get some sleep?"_

**"A sound plan, Penny. I concur."**

"Very well you two. Gudn'a All"

**"Gudn'a" **_"Gudn'a"_

**-_-|.|+|.|-_-**

**Penny: Well, There you have it. Chapter 4, or 5 if you go by FFDN. Whatever  
Forge: No, this will not really be a song fic, We just happen to like singing so we thought we'd find a way to put it in.  
Lax:****************...****...********...****...  
Penny: Okay WTH? Is he still not here!?  
Forge: Seems that way.  
Penny: Okay, whatever, imma just ignore it. if you're wondering about the weird words used early on, they're just made up words, meant to replace swears because we like to do that too. And if any of you read our other stuff, we might be working on The Queens Subject sometime soon too, so keep a lookout for it :)  
****Lax:****************...****...********...****...snore  
****************************************Forge: HA! HE FELL ASLEEP! YOU OWE ME TEN SCLERO'S! XD  
Penny: No I Don't! You Never Took That Bet! You Agreed With Me!  
Forge: Doesn't matter! fork it over!  
Penny: and how am i supposed to do that? we don't even have those yet! and besides! we're in his damn head! I'd be paying myself!  
Forge: ...********************...****...**curse you and your logic.  
**Lax:****************...****...********...****...(snoring)reevieew(snoring)**


End file.
